1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to assist workers to maintain the viscosity of adhesives and sealants while working on a job site.
2. Description of Related Art
Adhesives and sealants are routinely used on construction sites, and home renovations. The adhesives are typically used to fuse two surfaces together, creating a practically permanent bond. For example, adhesives may attach a light fixture, or secure the carpet or pad to the floor. Some adhesives are simply applied and dried, while others must be mixed or heated to create the bond. Sealants are used as a barrier to prevent air, gas or liquid from passing through an object. For example, sealants are often used around pipe joints, or along bathroom fixtures to prevent water or gas from escaping the pipes and waterproof appliances. Both of these materials are usually found in a liquid or putty form that once applied hardens to create the bond for which it was purposed.
A common problem experienced while working with adhesives and sealants is that they harden too quick or before the worker is able to apply them to the surface. This may be due to old material, excess air exposure, or cold temperatures. Especially during the winter months, working with these bonding materials is problematic. The task must be performed very quickly upon exposure of the cold air, or the material simply does not dispense because it is practically frozen within the container. To address this problem, some people use materials like heating blankets to wrap the adhesive and sealant containers thereby keeping the materials warm between uses. While these heating blankets and bags maintain a warm temperature around the material, they have no structural integrity to maintain the sealant containers in an ideal upright position for easy dispensing during use.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a device to warm sealants and adhesives while working outdoors. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a device that keeps the sealant containers in a position ideal for dispensing.